As this kind of method and apparatus for detecting component mounting accuracy, various methods and apparatuses have been known conventionally. For example, there is a method (see, e.g., Patent Document 1), in which an inspection-use jig component manufactured to have a dimensional tolerance higher than that of electric components handled by an electric component mounting apparatus is mounted on a board by a component suction nozzle in the electric component mounting apparatus. A displacement amount of a mounting position of the jig component on the board is detected, by which component mounting accuracy in the electric component mounting apparatus is detected.
In such a detection method, for example, the jig component, formed to have high dimensional tolerance and having its surface painted black, is mounted on a white or yellow synthetic resin board in a component mounting position. Then the upper side of the jig component is exposed to light so that an image of the outline of the jig component, formed by reflection of the light reflected by the surface of the board, is picked up and recognition processing of the image data is performed, by which a displacement amount of the mounting position is detected.
More specifically, when light is applied from the upper side of the jig component in the state of being mounted on the board, the applied light is not reflected by the surface (top surface) of the jig component (or the reflection amount is considerably reduced) since the jig component is painted in intense black. The applied light is reflected by the surface of the board (or the reflection amount is made larger than that on the surface of the jig component) since the surface of the board is made white or yellow. Therefore, the image of the outline of the jig component is formed by the reflection of light reflected only by the surface of the board (or a difference in amount between the reflected light from the surface of the board and the reflected light from the surface of the jig component).
By picking up an image of the outline and performing recognition processing of the image data, the mounting position of the jig component may be recognized with use of the outline thereof, and further by comparing the recognized mounting position with a preset reference mounting position data, the displacement amount can be detected. In addition, since the jig component is formed to have a dimensional tolerance higher than that of the electric components, it is possible to assume that the displacement amount is generated due to mounting position accuracy of the electric component mounting apparatus, and so the mounting position accuracy in the electric component mounting apparatus can be detected.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3015144